


Concession

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_wishes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to say things whether you mean them or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahmfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mahmfic).



> Originally written for [](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahmfic**](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/)'s request for Harry/Draco at [](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/)**hp_wishes** for the prompt of "You know it's hard for me to say that word."

**Title:** Concession  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Gen!Fic  
 **Prompt:** "You know it's hard for me to say that word."  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Sometimes you have to say things whether you mean them or not.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for [](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**mahmfic**](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/) 's request for Harry/Draco at [](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_wishes**](http://hp-wishes.livejournal.com/) for the prompt of "You know it's hard for me to say that word."

AND [ 05\. Never](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/122858.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

"Say it."

"I won't." Draco stuck out his chin in defiance.

"Fine. Have it your way. You work with Parkinson."

Draco threw up his hands in protest. "She'll be all over me. She wants my body, you know?"

"Yeah well, there's no accounting for taste."

Draco snarled. "Fine! I won't mean it, but I'll say it."

Harry held up his hand. "Wait. Let me get comfortable. I want to enjoy this moment to the fullest." He propped his feet up on his desk. "Continue."

Draco gritted his teeth. "You are my boss. I do what you say. Happy now?"

"Very."

Fin


End file.
